Lifes little secrets
by AppleDemon
Summary: Ruby Bradshaw's life changes when her parents are gone and is forced to go to a new town and a new school. but at her school she meets someone she didn't expect to find
1. Chapter 1

**So, its my first time, so it will be very crap, might as well try.**

My name is Ruby Bradshaw. I am 14 years old and I have long, dark brown hair and brown eyes to match. I am around 5'3 and I love drawing. Drawing means everything to me. I carry around a backpack that has all my sketching equipment, pencils, pens, rubbers, charcoal, crayons and most importantly, my sketchpad.

I was in the our lounge, watching T.V, when there was a knock at the door. My parents had gone out and my big brother Mike was upstairs playing on a new game he got called Black Ops (I tried it once and failed miserably) so he wouldn't answer it. Which meant I had to.

I got up and went to open the door. There were two policemen standing there. Well a policeman and a policewoman. I wondered what could be wrong, Mike never did anything bad and I certainly didn't.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying not to sound nervous. They looked at each other then looked at me. The woman spoke.

"I'm afraid there was a car accident, that involved your parents," the policewoman looked down at her hands.

"Are they hurt?" I asked, starting to get worried. My mother and father were good drivers, they obeyed the rules of the road.

"I'm afraid they're gone," the man said bluntly. I felt my throat close in, and I found it hard to breathe. _That can't be right, they cant be dead._ I needed to sit down. I walked into the lounge slowly, not trusting the fact that my legs would support me. I sat down on the sofa and just stared at the clock above the fireplace.

I didn't invite the police in, but they entered anyway.

"Where will we go?" I asked choking back tears.

"Your aunt Tina has offered to look after you. You and your brother will go to Fleet Hampshire where your aunt lives. She will pick you up from the train station at 6 so you might want to pack," said the policeman. I nodded and had to hold back more tears that were threatening to spill.

"We're sorry that this happened," the woman said. At that moment Mike came down the stairs.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Mike's brown hair was all muffled up his eyes were content on staring at the police.

"Im sorry to tell you but your parents were involved in a car incident and are no longer here," the man said. He meant as in they are dead.

Mike didn't say anything. He was staring at the police for what seemed like minuets. When he finally spoke it was harsh and cold.

"Get out," was all he said. The police didn't move for a moment then walked out the door closing it behind them.

When the door closed my tears spilled down my cheeks. Mike came down the stairs and sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug. Me and Mike had a good brother-sister relationship. We did have our moments when we just wanted to throttle each other, but I stilled loved him.

"It's going to be al right," he said rubbing my back. He let me cry for at least half an hour before I finally stopped. I grabbed a tissue and blew my nose. I looked up at Mike and could see the tears that had run down his cheeks. He was a lot better at not crying then me, even if he still did. I had cried a lot more then him, but I suppose that doesn't matter right now.

"We have to go pack," I said to Mike. My voice sounded a little shaky but you cant blame me. Mike nodded and went upstairs. I took a deep breath and followed him. He was getting our suitcases out from under our parents room. He got out mine and passed it to me.

I walked into my room and dumped my suitcase on my bed. I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed all of my tops. I sorted them into my case then pulled out my box, that held all of my jeans. I planted them on top of my tops and went to grab my make-up and brushes. Once they were in I still needed some other things.

After about 40 minuets I had all my stuff. I dragged my suitcase down the stairs and left it in the lounge. There was a letter stuck in the mailbox. I walked over to the door and took it out.

_Dear Ruby and Mike_

I opened it and it read:

_Dear Ruby and Mike, _

_I am very sorry to hear what has happened and as soon as I found out I knew I had to help, so I sent this as soon as I could. I know you must be more upset then me, but i'm sure when you arrive here, you will be happy. Don't worry about bringing any quilts or pillows, only bring your clothes and things you find important to you. Mike, you don't have to worry about your game machines I just went out and bought them, because I know how much young boys like your games. Ruby, I know how much you like drawing and animals so I have changed your room that you will be staying in to your satisfaction._

_I know I can not undo what has been done, but I can help you as much as I am able too. I love you both_

_Aunt Tina_

I went upstairs and gave Mike the letter. He quickly scanned it and gave it back. I watched him walk over to his shelf and grab all of his games and dumped them in another suitcase. He closed the case and picked it up and the other case that was on his bed. I went into mum and dads room and picked up a photo. It was a picture of me, mum, dad and Mike. We were all smiling and I was giving Mike bunny ears.

I smiled to my self and put the photo in my pocket. I would keep it with me always.

**Hoped you like it, I know its short but the next one will be longer I promise, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, I was grounded and my parents took away my laptop. I just wanted to hurry and finish this chapter so I can start on her new school day :3 toodles**

There was a knock at the door and I ran out the room and down the stairs. I opened the door and Aunt Tina was standing there. She had median length blonde hair and green eyes. She had a sad smile on her face.

"Hello Ruby," she said, stepping inside. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and Mike came down the stairs.

"Hello Tina," he said. "We're good to go," he said putting down the cases that her was holding.

"I'm sorry about your parents, its a terrible thing to lose them at such a young age." I sighed and grabbed one of the cases Mike brought down. He grabbed the others and we walked outside. Tina's black Ford was parked in the driveway. She opened the boot for us and we put our cases in the back. I got in the back, Mike got in the passenger side and Tina got in the drivers side. She started the engine and backed out of the driveway.

I took one last look at my old home before it was out of view. "Bye," I whispered. I put in my headphones and put on Christina Aguilera save me from myself. While it played I looked out the window. Seeing my old world. The park where me and some of my friends played when we were little. The lake where me and Mike used to go when either of us was upset. Our old school, with the boring classes and strict headteacher. Everything I knew is gone.

The song finished and it went to a knew one. Avril Lavigne slipped away. _Perfect huh? _

I thought about what the new school would be like. I was never good at making friends. I'm usually the quiet girl in the corner, doodling.

After about two hours we got to our new home. A little town called Fleet. Unlike my old town its quiet small. Apparently we're going to a school called Calthorpe. Sounds fun huh. Its probably one of those chav schools. Who knew? Tina pulled into a driveway of a very, and I mean very, big house. We got out and Tina was already getting out cases.

"You two go on in, I'll bring in your luggage," she said taking out one of the cases. Me and Mike walked up to the door. Mike got out a key and unlocked the door. We stepped inside and _oh my dear sweet lord_, it was big. It looks bigger on the inside then outside.

"Like the Tardis from Doctor who dont ya think?" Mike asked going into the kitchen. I wanted to see my room first. I managed to find the stairs and ran up them. The hallway split both ways so I decided to go down the left. I found the bathroom and it was quite big. Next to the bathroom was a guest room, then Tina's room. Down the other end of the hall there was Mike's room. It was black with neon green stripes and splodges on the wall. One of those game chairs. A big T.V and lots of game machines. I closed his door and to the next room, which was mine. I opened the door and all the breath ran out of me. It was amazing. The walls were a red-pink colour. The bad was huge, I had my own plasma screen T.V. There were pictures of all my favourite animals on the wall. I looked in the draws of my new desk and every piece of art equipment I could want was there. I had a laptop sitting on my desk and a sketch pad next to it. There was another door which turned out to be my own bathroom and there was a jacuzzi. _Cant wait to try it, _I thought to myself. I looked in my wardrobe and tons and tons of gorgeous clothes were hanging up. All my size. Where did Tina get all these. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I shouted. Tina opened the door with m suit cases and dumped them next to my bed.

"You might want to sleep, its late and you have school tomorrow," she said going to some draws and pulling out some Pj's. The top had a small black cat on and it came with matching shorts.

"Thanks," I said taking them off her. I looked at the label. Of course, my size. Tina smiled and walked out the door. I quickly stripped and put on my Pj's. I turned off the light and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Finally, it is done. I hoped you liked this chapter, its more of a filler. REVIEW!**

**AppleDemon :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo, here is the next chapter, I really am happy bout this one, hope ya like it too :3**

I woke up in the morning around 7am to the sound of knocking on my door. I mumbled to myself and rubbed the sleepy dust from my eyes.

"Come in!" I shouted. The door opened and Tina popped her head through the door.

"You might want to get up, you have to go to school today. Mikes already showered and dressed," Tina said._ Oh yeah. _I had completely forgotten that I moved. And that my parents had died.

_No!_ I said to myself. _Don't think about that. Focus on getting showered and dressed._

I got out of my bed and walked over to my closet. There were so many clothes to choose from. I finally decided to go with some black jeans and a nice top that had a purple butterfly spread out on it. I laid them on my bed and went to go have my shower.

The water was warm and I sang to myself in the shower. I seemed to do that a lot lately.

I hopped out the shower and quickly dried my hair. The clothes I had picked fitted my perfectly. My hair was a terrible mess, so I ran the come through it, put it in a pony tail, and clipped it up. I looked in my massive mirror.

"I look hot! If I do say so myself," I said smiling.

I heard Tina shout that I needed to hurry, so I rushed downstairs and found my way to the kitchen. Mike was stuffing his face with pancakes and Tina just laid a plate of fresh pancakes and poured some syrup on them.

"Rube, you have to try these, they taste amazing," Mike said around a mouthful of pancakes. I chuckled as I sat down next to Mike and took a pancake and put it on a plate Tina put in front of me.

I took a bite and Mike was right. They were amazing. I realised how hungry I was and took another. Me and Mike finished off the pancakes. Tina offered us a lift and we gladly took it. Considering we have no clue where this school is.

The car ride was quiet, but none of us minded. It was a comfortable silence.

Tina slowed and turned left into a parking lot. There were a couple of cars there. Some kids jumping out of them then joining their friends. Tina stopped and tuned to look at us.

"You need to go to reception, they will give you your timetables and you will go to your first class. Okay?" she told us. We nodded and got out the car.

Me and Mike quickly walked to reception, ignoring the curious gazes of the students.

Once we got there, there was a woman with silver curly hair and was wearing glasses.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We just got here. Im Mike Bradshaw and this is my sister," he motioned to me, "Ruby Bradshaw." I'm glad Mike did the talking. I was terrible at it. The woman quickly looked on her computer. After a couple of minuets, she looked back at us.

"Hold on a moment, let me get your timetables." And with that. She walked out of the room into a different room. Me and Mike waited and after a moment she came back and handed us a piece of paper each.

"You will go to your first lesson after the bell rings." As if on cue, the bell rang. I looked at my timetable.

I had English first and Mike had History. We left reception and we spilt. Turns out the History block was on the other side of the school to English.

Students were walking to their classes and I ended up getting lost. I stood their not knowing where to go.

I turned to hear laughter behind me. Their were two girls laughing together. One had long brown hair. A bit like mine but she wore a hair band, and had dark brown eyes. And the other was a tall blonde girl with blue eyes.

They stopped as they saw me.

"Um... do you know where room 35 is?" I asked nervously. They both studied me for a moment.

"Are you new?" the blonde girl asked. I nodded.

"Then you probably have the same class as us if your looking for room 35," said the brown haired girl.

"Im Beth by the way. And this is Katie, one of my best friends." The brown haired girl, Beth, motioned toward the blond haired girl who must be Katie.

"I'm Ruby," I replied. Beth took a step closer to me and took my arm.

"Come on," she said tugging me towards a building. Katie followed. Instead of going in through the doors we went round the side and through a door. The class was already going and lots of heads turned towards us. Beth took out a piece of paper and handed to the teacher.

"Who is that?" the teacher asked Beth.

"Her names Ruby, she's new," Beth replied. The teacher walked over to a shelf and grabbed a red book and handed it to me.

"You can sit next to Katie at the back," the teacher said and continued with the lesson. Beth and Katie showed me where to sit.

They both got out their pencil cases and books. Beth took out a small red notebook and gave it to Katie who took out a purple book. Beth then took out a bigger notebook and opened it up. _Oh! _She was drawing what looked like a wolf comic. And she was good at drawing.

I looked at my book and realised I had forgot a pen. I turned to Katie.

"Do you have a pen I could borrow?" I asked. She nudged Beth and asked for a pen. Beth took out a pen, who gave it to Katie, who gave it to me.

"Thanks," I said to Beth. She smiled.

"No problem. Anything for a friend," she said.

"Oh really? Then how comes you dont do anything for your wife?" Katie asked her.

"Hey! I love ya babe, but I ain't superwoman," Beth replied.

"No. Your not," Katie agreed. "Your to evil to be super," She finished. They both started laughing which made me laugh a little.

"Hey." I turned to see a boy with white hair looking at me. "Your new?" he asked. I nodded.

"If you need a tour guide I can help," he said kindly. Katie turned to look at the boy.

"Kit, she already has tour guides. Me, Beth, Sarah, Becky, Chloe are her tour guides. She don't need your help," Katie said to the boy who she called Kit. _A weird name. _

I looked down at my book and started on my work.

**YAY! its done. My mum kept having a go at me to finish and get of the computer so I cant do more until tomorrow. I want at least 2 reviews before I continue. Cuz lots of reviews means more chapters :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry its so short, but at least I've done some, please don't hate me :(**

**Anyways, I don't own Night World – sadly :( tear**

**AppleDemon**

The next lesson I had was with Beth and a girl named Sarah. When we walked into the maths block, Beth was attacked by a brown haired girl with a burgundy red highlight. She was shorter than Beth and had green eyes. Her name was Becky and Beth introduced me to her. She seemed nice. Beth managed to get Becky to let go of her and me and Beth walked into the maths room. Beth walked up to the teacher and gave her the same piece of paper she gave the last teacher. I would have to ask her about that. I walked with Beth to the teacher and Beth explained that I was new.

I was told to sit at the back next to a guy with black hair that almost covered his gem green eyes. I got some death glares from girls and curious gazes from the guys.

Beth was nearer to the front and she was talking to a girl who I think might be Sarah. She had black hair, which Beth told me she dyed and brown eyes. Her eyes were lighter than Beth's.

I sat down and I could feel the gaze of the guy who I sat next to. I looked down at my book the teacher gave me and tried to focus on my work. But it was hard to do with him looking at me.

I had to answer a question that I did not know the answer to. I sat there thinking about how to work it out when a voice said, "The answers 3.67." I turned to look at the guy with black hair.

"Thanks," I said writing down the answer.

"Names Hawk. What's yours?" he asked.

"Ruby," I replied not looking at his eyes. He chuckled and we didn't talk for the rest of the lesson. But I could still feel his gaze.

Once it was over I walked over to Beth and Sarah who were packing up their stuff.

"Oh! Hey Ruby, this is Sarah," Beth pointed to the girl who she was talking to at the beginning of the lesson. Sarah smiled.

"Hey! So your gonna hang with us?" she asked me. I nodded and smiled. We walked out the classroom and were joined with Becky and a smaller looking girl.

"That's Charlotte," Sarah informed me. I looked at the girl whose hair was in between brown and blonde and looked a bit like a green colour. I didn't want to be rude so I didn't say anything. Apparently we were waiting for a girl named Chloe. She came out the class and everyone hugged her. She had bright blonde hair and green-blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Chloe," she said smiling at me. I smiled back. _Must be polite. _I said to myself.

"Ruby," I replied. My name seems to be my word of the day. We all walked to the lunch room and I walked next to Beth, who was walking next to Chloe. They walked to a table and sat down. Becky and Sarah went to go get something from the cafeteria. I sat down next to Beth and soon Katie joined and sat on my other side. Another blonde girl was behind her.

"Oh, this is Rocky," Katie pointed to the blonde. Rocky sat opposite to Katie and a boy with dark brown hair and eyes sat next to her. He glanced at me and I tried to smile but failed miserably.

"Luke, your scaring the hell out of her," Chloe said. The boy, Luke just grumbled and took a bite out of his slice of pizza.

"Who's that?" Katie asked. I followed her gaze that was fixed on my brother.

"I dunno, but he looks cute. What do you think Ruby?" Chloe asked. I made a puking sound and she looked at me if I was crazy.

"That's Mike, my brother," I told them. Beth spat out the drink she took a sip of and it got all over Luke. She burst out in laughter and soon everyone joined in.

I felt some ones eyes on my back and I turned to see Hawk looking at me from the other side of the lunch room. He was on his own in the corner. Just... looking at me... weird.

I turned back quickly and focused on the conversation my new friends were having. Something about gay penguins. Apparently Beth was obsessed with them. Suddenly they stopped talking and looked behind me.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and looked up to see Mike.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. I nodded, said goodbye to everyone and followed him outside.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked, curious.

**I don't plan my stories out like most sane people so even I don't know what Mike wants, but I have and idea )**

**Review**


End file.
